One Late Night
by Victoria-BlackHeart
Summary: Summary inside. Marhinki, takes place during "Super Mari Fun Time." Oneshot. Mild language and some kissing.


_Summary: Mari and Sohinki finish playing Outlast, and, as we all know, they are both big scaredy cats, and decide to spend the night in the office. What hilarity will ensue?_

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

It was another day of filming Super Mari Fun Time, or, as this one was called, Scary Mary Fear time, because once again, Mari was playing Outlast.

And she hated it.

Mari jumped back in her chair, as one of her coworkers and best friend Matt Sohinki, or Sohinki as he liked to be called, jumped back as well, "Ugh I HATE THIS GAME!" Mari yelled, and she could hear laughter in the background, "Shut up Joven!" You could pick his walrus laugh out anywhere. Mari had the controller in her hands, holding it tightly, "I can't do this anymore. Sohinki," she said, holding the controller out for him. Sohinki reached over and their fingers brushed against each other. Sohinki quickly pulled his hand away, and began playing the game.

It was known by Jovenshire and Lasercorn that Sohinki had a bit of a crush on Mari, and they liked to tease him about it, making subtle hints during Game Bangs or Grand Theft Smosh directed towards him about Mari, but Sohinki would always brush them off. It was also known that Sohinki was a bit of a scaredy cat, and the last game he wanted to be playing was Outlast.

At least he got to play it with Mari, who was equally scared as him.

"I hate this game," Mari mumbled, curled up on the seat. Sohinki chuckled.

They finished filming, and began cleaning everything up, putting the console away and moving the cameras. Sohinki looked up at Mari, her back was to him as she reached up to put something away on the top shelf.

"You guys gonna edit?"

Sohinki jumped, and turned around, Joven standing in the doorway, "Aww, is little Matty still afraid of the Outlast monsters?" Joven teased, and Sohinki rolled his eyes.

"Yeah we'll edit," he answered, and Joven gave him the look, and Sohinki shook his head.

"Wes just ordered some pizza, by the way," Joven added, and left the room. Sohinki rolled his eyes, and walked into the editing room. He sat down next to Wes, who was busy listening to his music. Sohinki looked over at him, and tapped him on the shoulder. Wes took off his headphones.

"Oh hey Sohinki. You and Mari gonna help me edit?" he asked, and Sohinki nodded. Mari walked into the room, and sat down next to Sohinki.

The three spent the rest of the evening editing the video, until finally it was done. Wes stood up, and checked his watch, "Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said, grabbing his coat and leaving the office. Sohinki finished off his drink, and stood up.

"Did you want a ride Mari?" he asked, and Mari looked at him.

"Um...can I ask you question?" Mari answered, and Sohinki nodded, "This might seem kinda strange, but...did you maybe want to spend the night in the office?"

"Uh, why?" Mari looked at her feet, "Are...are you scared to be by yourself?" Sohinki asked.

"No," Mari answered quickly, "Well, maybe a little. Aren't you?" she asked, and Sohinki shrugged.

"A bit, but I think there's spare blankets somewhere," he said, standing up and walking over to one of the many closets. She opened it, "AHHH!" He jumped back as a broom fell out, and Mari burst out laughing. Sohinki stared down at the broom, then kicked it out of the way, "Damn broom," he muttered, and found two blankets.

They made their way into the place where they filmed Game Bang, and sat on one of the couches. Sohinki handed a blanket to Mari, and she curled up in a ball, "What are you doing?" Sohinki asked, and Mari peeked her head up.

"Boo," she answered, and giggled. Sohinki playfully punched her in the arm, "Hey don't hit me you Jew," she said, and punched him back, kneeling up on the couch. Mari looked at him, with an evil grin on her face.

"What are yo..." Sohinki started, then Mari started to tickle him, "Ahh stop!" he said, trying to fight her off, but it was really hard when he was ticklish because he kept laughing, "Mari!"

"Hahahahah I got you now!" she exclaimed, and they fell off the couch, Mari landing on top of Sohinki. The two laughed, and Mari pushed herself up, moving her long black hair out of her face. The two just looked at each other, not speaking. Sohinki pushed himself up.

THUMP!

Mari jumped off him, "What was that?" she asked, and Sohinki looked around.

"Probably nothing," he answered, and got up, brushing himself off, "I think we have some DVDs hanging around we cou..."

THUMP!

They both jumped, Mari grabbing onto Sohinki's arm, and they both began walking slowly towards the door. Sohinki placed his hand on the door handle, and opened the door.

"AHH!" he yelled back, as the sign that was hanging on the door fell to the ground, "Damn it!" he exclaimed, and heard Mari giggle.

"Man, we should not play Outlast at night ever again," she said, and Sohinki picked up the sign, placing it back on the door. He shut the door, and they walked back over to the couch, sitting down again, "So what about that movie?" Mari asked, and Sohinki nodded.

* * *

They were on their third movie, curled up on the couch under their blankets. Mari had her head on Sohinki's shoulder, and his arm was around her, resting down by her hand, "This movie is so cheesy," Sohinki said. For some reason, the only movies that were in their HQ was romantic comedies (Sohinki had a hunch they belonged to Joven), and they were watching _Friends With Benefits._

"Why?" Mari asked.

"Because you obviously know that they'll end up together," he answered, "All romantic comedies are the same, they end the same. Boy meets girl, boy falls for girl, complications, then boy and girl end up together," He explained, using his hands. Mari sat up, looking at him, "What?"

"It's kinda a fantasy for girls I think. Real life isn't like that," she said.

"It'd be nice if they made one that was realistic. Boy meets girl, boy falls for girl but never works up the courage to tell girl, then girl finds another guy and the end," he said, and Mari raised an eyebrow.

"How do we know these movies aren't yours?" she asked, smirking.

"Come on. We know they belong to Joven. He secretly loves that stuff," Sohinki said, and then he realized how close Mari was to him. He felt his heart rate speed up.

"You don't like romantic things?" Mari asked, and Sohinki shrugged.

"Never had much luck with the ladies," he admitted, trying to focus on something else besides how close he and Mari were.

"Oh come on. You're a great guy. You're funny, smart, know a lot of interesting facts about a lot of things."

"Mainly video games, and most girls don't really like that," Sohinki pointed out, and Mari chuckled.

"Don't sell yourself short. You're a great guy, and any girl would be lucky to be with you," she said softly, playing with the draw string on his hoodie, twisting it in her finger. She looked up at him, their eyes locking. Sohinki swallowed, unsure of what to do next. Mari sensed that he was a bit nervous, so she placed her head against his chest, curling up to him. Sohinki breathed out, relaxing a bit, and placed his arm around Mari again, his hand resting on her back.

They watched the movie in silence, and Sohinki was mentally kicking himself. _Come on! Man up and tell her or do something! You've had two opportunities to kiss her and you blew it! Stop being such a whimp! _Sohinki sighed, and Mari looked up.

"Everything ok?" she asked, and Sohinki looked down at her.

_Do it!_

He leaned down and kissed her, just a quick peck, then pulled back. Mari was a bit shocked by what just happened, and she sat up, looking at him, "Umm..." he mumbled, but then Mari leaned in and kissed him, longer than what he did.

Sohinki was a bit surprised, because he was afraid that she would reject him. He relaxed, and pulled Mari onto his lap, placing his hands on her waist, kissing her back. Mari ran her hands through his hair.

After a few moments, she pulled back, their noses touching, and she smiled, "Took you long enough," she whispered, and Sohinki blushed.

"You knew?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"I had a hunch, and well, Joven and Lasercorn aren't really the best at subtle hints," she said, giggling, and Sohink blushed even harder. Mari sat down on the couch, and pulled her blanket up, "We should probably get some sleep before the guys come in," she said, and Sohinki nodded. He lid down next to Mari, who turned and placed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Sohinki reached down, and pulled up his blanket, covering both of them, "Sohinki?"

"Mmm?" Mari looked up at him.

"Thanks, for staying with me," she said, and he smiled.

"Anytime," Mari lid back down, and Sohinki kissed the top of her head, smiling.

He couldn't wait for Joven and Lasercorn to walk in tomorrow morning.

* * *

_BOOM! I have a HUGE CRUSH on Sohinki I think he is awesome, and I honestly thought he and Mari were dating, cause there is so much cuteness with these two. Anyways, this is my first Smosh fic and I hoped you guys enjoyed it!_

_PEACE!_


End file.
